


They Have Each Other

by Selienne



Category: South Park
Genre: An idea struck me and I had to write it, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Happy Ending?, Inspired by Music, M/M, Snippets, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers for Semantically Challenged, Weddings, for TeamAlphaQ, i think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selienne/pseuds/Selienne
Summary: Tweek and Craig always had each other. Even if they both were broken and went through some horrible things, the other one was always there.And always will be.





	They Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/gifts).



> For the sweetest of them all, the most talented of them all, the best of them all~
> 
> TeamAlphaQ, I'm proud to give you this little piece as an attempt to thank you for every one of your works and all the heart and will you put into them <3
> 
> Evanescence - My Immortal

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Tweek and Craig were a strange pair, everyone would tell that. An obnoxious spaz that was drinking coffee and screaming nonsense all the time; and an emotionless statue not caring about anything or anyone, a towering figure that many feared and even more hated just because he’d never given any fucks.

A duo that should’ve not survived a month, let alone longer. A couple that should’ve broken apart even sooner than it happened. But Tweek and Craig didn’t care about compatibility, they only cared about one thing – that they always had each other.

When Tweek was bullied by Cartman and Craig protected him, beating the shit out of the fatass. They both got suspended for a week but that didn’t matter. They had each other.

And when Craig hid Tweek under his covers when they were sleeping in his room, just so his parents wouldn’t find the blonde and hurt them both in any way. They were terrified but they had each other.

Or when Tweek was assaulted by a sixth grader that Craig beat up in their game a day before. Tweek didn’t give Craig away despite being hurt and afraid and Craig came to his rescue. Even if he was given detention later, the only thing he regretted was that he hadn’t come sooner. He didn’t regret saving Tweek, because Tweek was his friend and friends do that for each other.

Even the moment when Craig fucked up and tried to protect Tweek from everyone and everything and pissed of Tweek because of that, as Craig was only getting hurt in the process and Tweek had to rescue him or watch his best friend getting hurt without any way to stop it; even when Tweek proved his strength to Craig and Craig felt nothing but guilt of all sorts; even when the two boys were both broken and miserable, sure of that the other one started to hate them, they talked and they made up because they knew they had each other.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

Not forgetting about the time when Craig got beaten by his father and he fled his house, not feeling safe in there, hurt and miserable. He went to Tweek’s house and the blonde boy welcomed him there, worried about his well-being, about his safety. Craig allowed himself to cry in front of Tweek and didn’t care about that the next day, not even a little embarrassed about it because they were friends and they had each other.

And every time they were together, they were constantly fighting their monsters. Tweek – his anxiety and the whispers in his head. Craig – the physical and mental abuse that his parents provided him with. And whenever one boy was with the other, whenever Tweek was with Craig and Craig with Tweek, the monsters were fading away, as if they were nothing but memories of past nightmares that disappear with the first beams of the sun.

Because for Craig, Tweek was the sun that shone upon his life as if a land covered in snow; the sun melted the snow and gave the land back its colors, making it alive again.

And for Tweek, Craig was a broken clockwork angel, that was towering upon him but not in a bad way. Because it was creating a shadow. A shadow in which Tweek could hide from the terrifying world around him and calm himself down. A shadow in which Tweek didn’t have to be afraid of anything, he could be himself. And it didn’t matter that the angel was broken, it was still very beautiful. And besides, Tweek was broken too.

And that time when the town forced them to be together also didn’t matter at all. Because even if it’d started as a fake, it changed into something genuine just a little time later. Besides, it’s only been naming something that already existed. It’s been naming the fact that they had each other.

Or even when Tweek was freaking out because of North Koreans, even if it was a difficult one, they overcame that one too. It required Craig to learn that Tweek didn’t need his facts and logic but someone to listen to him instead. But when he did learn that, he became someone that Tweek could depend on. Because if they had each other, then it would mean that they can depend on the other’s without doubt.

And even the passing years couldn’t break them apart. They’re still standing beside the other, looking at their loved one with a little smile (if speaking about Craig) and a wide, a little twitchy grin (when it comes to Tweek). Confident or not, it doesn’t matter; it’s something they’ve been waiting for since they’ve been mature enough to understand their relationship.

A registrar is looking at them both with a smile when they’re exchanging their vows. Craig can hear Clyde sobbing behind their backs and Token quietly comforting the crying man. Tweek’s hands shake when he puts a ring on his lover’s finger and when they kiss, the hall full of people cheers, screaming their names and simple wishes of happiness.

And they’re happy. Because from now on they will always have each other. Till death do them part.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it at least half as much as I love your writing. ^^
> 
> And I hope I'll have more chances to spoil you in the future, you deserve that. ^^
> 
> And for everyone else, go check this sweetie's works - especially their most beloved child, Semantically Challenged!  
> (but Forces of Nature, The Troubles with Soulmates, The Users and the Used and others are wonderful too ^^)


End file.
